


Not totally human

by tigragrece



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Fallen Angels, First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Learn to Fly, M/M, Mates, Mention of injuries, Mention of sex, Not Beta Read, Sort of souldbond, Wingfic, Wings can heal, mention of magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 16:25:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3943564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigragrece/pseuds/tigragrece
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Geno is one immortal, he has wings, he always protected the one that he loved especially his family and some people who matter to him. The fact that he is immortals and that he have wings could also do problems for when he was in a relationship, because not everyone accept this.<br/>But maybe everything can change with Sid...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not totally human

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by other fanfic about this theme, illustration of wings of angel to come (because i have begun to draw). And also i had this idea of fanfic since many days.
> 
> The work was not read by a beta and English is not my native language.
> 
> Edit : This story was in anonymous since à long time and I decide now to put it under my name.

Geno is one immortal, he has wings, he always protected the one that he loved especially his family and some people who matter to him. The fact that he is immortals and that he have wings could also do problems for when he was in a relationship, because not everyone accept this.

His relationship never worked because they couldn't deal with the fact that he was immortal and that he had wings. Even if he can turn someone else as immortal, but they didn't want that.

But everything changed when he was in Pittsburgh, he loves playing with the team and be with other specially with Sid.

When Sid was seriously injured, he decided to take care of him, because he was his best friend so for him it's normal and also because he wanted to help him (someone have told Geno that his wings could help for heal someone when you have feelings for the other person). Yes Geno was in love of Sid for many years, but didn't say nothing because he was scared about his reaction about the fact of his wings and also that he is immortal.

Multiple times Geno spends his time with Sid where they watched lots of things, he helped him for some many things, sometimes Sid do a nap and Geno take care of him, his wings are out and they cover Sid and also they heal a little Sid.

When Sid was healed, he tells Geno "Do you want to have dinner with me tonight, for thank you for taking care of me during my injuries?"

"Yes, I would like that"

They had dinner at the house of Sid this night, where Sid has cook that was great

"You can cook very good food" tell Geno to Sid and he was laughing

"Yes little by little I have learned how to cook"

"It's very good Sid"

"Thanks"

The night was very good, then after the dinner when Geno has helped Sid to wash the dishes, Sid turned to face Geno and he kisses him.

"Thank you for Everything Geno"

"For Everything?"

"Yes, you are the most wonderful best friend that I can have, thank you also to have taken care of me about my injuries and also for always be here and also for deal with me with how I can be"

Geno kisses Sid

"You are also the very best friend that I can have, I take care of you because I care about you, I want you to be better and because you mean to me, and it's nothing I deal with you all the time and I know you"

"I mean to you... like a best friend..."

"Like more, in fact, I love you"

"I love you too Geno, and I wanted to say to you this night, it's also the fact that I have invited you for dinner"

They kissed for a long time, then they spend the night together where they have made love, it's was very great.

They sleep together, the wings of Geno are out and cover their body.  
The next morning when they wake up, Sid sees the wings and ask Geno "Geno, why do you have wings?"

"I'm not totally human..."

"Huh, what?"

"I'm immortal Sid, I have wings, I'm considered like a fallen angel. I will never be old, my year will be always in the twenty"

For Sid that was very weird, but he loved Geno so he could deal with everything, and that was just beautiful.

"Can I touch it?"

"Yes, you can touch it"

Sid touches the wings

"The wings have also a particularity."

"What it the particularity?"

"When I have feeling for someone, strong feelings about love, they can help to heal some injuries"

"Do you have used this particularity about my injury?"

"Yes... I wanted you to be better and when you were having nap, I let my wings out and they healed you little by little and also because sometimes I need to let the wings out to let them relax"

Sid kisses Geno

"Thank you"

"You are not surprised by all of this or want to leave me or think that I'm not normal?"

Sid kisses again Geno

"I love you, I'm a little surprised but I like that, I don't want to leave, and it's okay if you are not normal but for me you are wonderful"

They kissed again  
Then Geno continues to let the wing out where Sid continued to touch them, Sid asks Geno "Does Someone have seen them?"

"My family know that, because they are my family."

"Did they have that?"

"Huh... no... and also some of my ex, but when they knew the whole story we have broke up"

"The Whole Story?"

In fact the whole story with the particularity, Geno can also choose to have a mate to live with him forever.

"I can choose to have a mate to live with me forever and this person can have had the wings"

"They didn't want that?"

"No..."

"If you ask me Geno, if you want that I spend the rest of my life with you, I will sign it"

"Sid..."

"You have to be always on my side, when we are not together or near it can be difficult"

"Like if we were soul bounded?"

"Huh? How do you know that?"

"I have read a story about this. With these wings can we fly?"

"Of course we can fly"

"That's very awesome"

"Also one angel can only have one partner, you would become an angel yourself, and live forever with me... I know it's a difficult choice if you refuse after hear all of this I understand you"

Sid Kiss Geno and he said "Where I really sign for this?"

"You are really serious?"

"Yes, very serious, I love you, you are my best friend, I have feelings for you since the first day you have arrived, I have tried multiple time to learn Russian for you, to understand you and also maybe tell you that you mean to me in Russian, since you have arrived in my life I'm not lonely, I know I have hockey and family, but since you are here everything have changed and yes I want to be with you forever"

They kiss and Sid asks 'So, how I can become like you?"

"When you have said yes, it's have begun"

"Oh yeah?"

"Your eyes have a little changed, the eyes will be like me, where we have eyes for human and also for when our wings are out, your body is harder, then for continuing the process, we have to continue what we have begun yesterday but this time for that completely work, it's have to be without barrier"

"We have to feel each other without condom? That's right?"

"Yes, you didn't have to worry, I'm clean for a long time ago, and my body regenerates when I have something so I'm really clean"

"I'm also clean, since you are my first"

"I was your first?"

"Yes, I have also to tell you, that I never had sex with someone..."

"Sid" they kissed again.

Then after this they have begun really the process where they have sex with no barrier and with all the touch of Geno and the fact that the wings cover the both bodies help a lot in the process.

After this, they spend the day in their bed, first for let sleep Sid and when he wakes up, Geno kisses him "Hello Sid"

"Hey G. Did that worked?"

"Yes, it's working"

"How do you know that?"

"Your eyes, I feel you inside my brain and I think you feel me inside your brain, and your wings will begin to arrive"

They get up where Geno help Sid to walk since he is tired and that he is not used to all of this.

"We have the same eyes, " says Sid

"Yes"

"You need to rest a little, let's go to the couch because your wings need time"

They watched Tv and played video games, the day was okay.

Some days later, Sid & Geno are on top of a house where Geno help Sid to use his wings

"Don't worry, you will not fall?"

"I'm here with you, the wings will work and also you can't die"

They have begun little by little since the wings of Sid where small they could do only a little distance, but when Sid have stopped to rest a little he saw Geno use his wings a lot where he do lots of movement. Sid is amazed and he can't wait to join Geno for doing the same.

After the tentative of flying, Sid needs lots of food, drinks and sleep.  
So the first thing is that they have take some food, and lots of desserts (since Sid love desserts) and also sleep. 

Sometimes after, Geno have told Sid that maybe the news about how he is now, that he should tell Mario and also his family.  
So they have requested to see Mario for one night with his family, they have talked, they were surprised by all of this, but they were not shocked, they even touched their wings.

With the family it's was a little more difficult, Geno knew about that, because with his family is what the same.They were crying, but was happy that he have found someone with whom he could live his life forever, Taylor was happy for them, but a little sad, Sid & Geno decided to take Taylor into a hug with their wings, Taylor feel a little better.

They have agreed that during the summer Taylor can be with them, and so she could see everything and also have memories with her.

One day she asked Geno "Do you know any guy who can have wings like you?"

"I"m sorry Taylor, but maybe you can find someone"

"A lot of guys or even girls have wings"

"Thanks"

The team didn't know about this at all, but they have finally decided to tell the guys at the beginning of the new season.

They were happy that they were together, surprised for most of them, but not Sunshine, Flower, Horny, Duper and Tanger because Sunshine have some magic who know about this stuff like this, Flower know about some legends, Horny because in Sweden lots of people have power like this and he have a little power about spells, and Tanger know a little about angel because when he had his illness someone like this have helped him and it's the same for Duper.

After the first game of the season, it's was really weird playing with wings, he could think that he was flying, even if he can't use them, but he feels so good that he scored some goals, Geno too and had some wings.

At the end of the game, when they arrived at home, their wings were out and they kiss each other

"I love you so much"

"I love you too"

**END**

 


End file.
